Beautiful of Life
by Orange's Caramel
Summary: Sasuke yang pantang menyerah demi mendapatkan hati seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Restu sudah dikantongi, Jadi Semangat Sasuke ! Mind RnR?


**Orange' Caramel Present's Beautiful of Life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AU, Typo, OOC**

**.**

.  
**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

_'Tampan? Iya.. Jika tidak kenapa semua gadis mengerumuni dan meneriakkan namaku?'_

Sasuke meneliti kembali wajahnya di depan cermin dalam kamarnya. Tentu saja pintu kamar sudah dikunci terlebih dahulu. Sasuke takut kakak sulungnya -Itachi- akan mempergokinya sedang bercermin. Sungguh tidak mau jika Sasuke akan dijadikan bahan ejekan oleh Itachi.

_'Apa bibirku yang salah?'_

_'Tidak-tidak. Semua masih sempurna, bibirku tidak aneh.'_

_'Coba ku lihat gigiku.'_

_'Masih putih tanpa noda kuning atau plak dan bekas makanan, tidak juga bolong dan hitam.'_

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

_'Ah,, bagaimana bau mulutku?'_

_'Tidak, masih wangi kok.'_

_'Atau mungkin mataku? Alisku? Hidungku? Bulu hidungku? Upilku terlihatkah?'_

_'Argh...'_

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Kini Sasuke sedang dilanda tingkat galau sekecamatan. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis yang ditaksirnya sudah dari 3 tahun yang lalu belum juga memberikan respon positif kepada Sasuke, padahal semua anak-anak perempuan di sekolahnya menggilainya sampai over dosis.

Gadis itu malah melirik sahabat Sasuke, ya siapa lagi Naruto Uzumaki. Pria berambut kuning dengan senyuman sehangat mentari, mata biru langit cerah, yang dimana pria itu menyukai sahabat Hinata -Haruno Sakura-.

Ya Hinata. Nama itu yang bisa membuat Sasuke tertidur nyenyak begitu mengucapkannya saja. Mampu membuat dunia Sasuke begitu terang. Yaa.. Hanya seorang Hyuuga Hinata..

Dengan segala keindahan dari Hinata mampu membuat Sasuke melakukan hal gila yang baru terucap dari bibir mungil itu, demi membuat Hinata meliriknya atau memujinya.

Contohnya apa? Jadi begini biar author kasih tahu sedikit kepada para pembaca. Usahakan ini tetap terjaga rahasianya dari Sasuke, Oke.

Suatu hari di langit yang cerah, Hinata pernah berkata bahwa dia menyukai seorang pria hangat yang selalu tersenyum untuknya.

Saat itu Sasuke memang stalker sejati Hinata, jadi dia tidak akan melewatkan moment ini.

Sasuke terlahir dengan tampang datar, cuek, dan cool, berbeda dengan Itachi yang dengan mudah mengumbar senyumnya. Maka dimulailah percobaan Sasuke untuk tersenyum.

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke akan lebih sering mengunci pintu kamarnya dan melakukan praktek senyum di depan cermin. Praktek ini terlihat mudah namun sangat sulit. Sasuke bersumpah harus muntah 3 kali begitu melihat ekspresi senyum yang di buatnya. Semua begitu menjijikan dan mengerikan. Praktek biologi, fisika dan kimia lebih mudah dia lakukan, padahal sebagian besar temannya banyak mengeluh bahkan mendapat nilai D, sedangkan dirinya dengan mudah meraih A+. Lalu kenapa senyum itu susah?

Hingga hari ke empat ketika Sasuke mantap menampilkan senyuman bak pangerannya demi memikat Hinata. Lalu apa yang terjadi?

Sasuke sengaja membuntuti Hinata dan mengambil posisi untuk berpapasan dengan Hinata, barulah Sasuke menampilkan senyuman kemilaunya. Namun sayang amat disayangkan, Hinata mendadak kelilipan sehingga tidak dapat melihat senyuman itu. Yang melihat adalah teman Hinata -Haruno Sakura- yang kebetulan berada di samping Hinata saat itu.

Sakura yang merasa Sasuke tersenyum untuknya segera berlari untuk memeluk Sasuke yang pada akhirnya malah menubruk Sasuke dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dibilang sebagai kekuatan seorang gadis, membuat Sasuke jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Sasuke hanya mendelik kesal terhadap Sakura, begitu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Hinata, gadis itu sudah hilang. Sasuke menggeram kesal kepada Sakura dan akhirnya hanya terdengar permintaan maaf .

Ya lanjut ke kisah berikutnya.

Siang hari yang panas, Sasuke tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Hinata dengan teman-temannya. Di situ Hinata berkata dia sangat menyukai seorang pria romantis.

Sasuke berpikir kali ini Hinata pasti akan jatuh ke tangannya.

Seperti biasa sepulang sekolah Sasuke selalu memenjarakan diri dalam kamarnya. Kini kamarnya terlihat sedikit berantakan dengan robekan kertas-kertas dalam kondisi sangat memprihatinkan. Sasuke berniat membuat puisi untuk Hinata dan akan memberikannya diam-diam.

Setelah 3 hari berperang dengan pulpen, kertas-kertas dan kumpulan buku-buku karya om Shakespeare yang dipinjamnya baru-baru ini dari perpustakaan, yang menjadi salah satu patokan untuk membuat sebuah puisi romantis buat Hinata seorang. Sasuke yakin kali ini dia akan membuat Hinata jatuh cinta. Niatnya Sasuke ingin menyelipkan puisi ini di dalam lokernya Hinata saat jam istirahat dan melihat reaksi malu-malu Hinata saat pulang ketika menemukan dan membaca puisi itu, bahwa gadis ini memiliki seorang penggemar rahasia. Menarik bukan.

Namun sayang Tuhan belum berpihak kepada Sasuke. Ketika perjalanan menuju kelas, Sasuke bertabrakan dengan Kiba dan membuat surat itu jatuh tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke dan Kiba.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya pada bangku Hinata.

Kosong, namun tas nya sudah ada. Jadi Hinata pasti sedang ke toilet.

Jam pelajaran hampir di mulai. Naruto yang memang terlambat segera berlari menuju kelas, namun matanya menangkap sebuah amplop biru yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan kelas. Naruto pun mengambil dan berteriak di depan kelas mengenai kepemilikan surat ini.

Hening.

Sasuke sendiri masih acuh untuk memperhatikan sahabatnya yang pagi-pagi sudah berisik. Pikirannya menerawang keluar jendela. Musim gugur akan segera tiba.

Sontak beberapa anak dalam kelas meminta Naruto untuk membacakan isinya. Tentu saja Naruto mau, berhubung dia juga penasaran dengan isinya.

Dengan lantang Naruto pun membacakannya. Teman-temannya harap-harap cemas? Keringat dingin? Bisa saja itu surat ancaman dari teroris yang mengumumkan ada bom tersembunyi di Konoha Gakuen, kan? Abaikan saja dan lanjut lagi ceritanya.

_**Mampukah diriku untuk meraihmu,**_  
_**Mendekatkan hati dan tubuh ini,**_  
_**Menghapus kesepian ini dengan harapan cintamu,**_  
_**Memeluk erat jiwa ini dengan cintamu.**_

_**Ku harap kamu mengerti rasa cinta ini,**_  
_**Datang begitu saja dan terus mengalir,**_

Sasuke merasa pernah mendengar puisi ini. Ini seperti puisi yang dibuatnya untuk Hinata. Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, dimana Naruto kini tengah membacakan puisi itu dengan gerakan-gerakan lebai. Kadang diikuti siul-siul dari teman sekelasnya.

_**Tanpa kau sadari, saat itu hati ini telah menjadi milikmu.**_

Sasuke baru tersadar, suratnya pasti terjatuh saat bertabrakan dengan Kiba. Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya yang menyimpan surat itu di kantong celananya, harusnya dalam tas.

_**Menghadirkan seuntai benang yang tanpa disadari telah menghubungkan kita.**_

Sasuke ingin sekali menghentikannya, namun matanya menangkap sosok Hinata yang tengah berdiri di pintu masuk dengan pandangan muka memerah dan bait terakhir pun terucapkan

_**Aku mencintaimu Hinata.**_

Sialnya Sasuke tidak mencantumkan namanya karena memang ingin menimbulkan kesan misterius, namun surat itu sudah dibacakan. Bukan dirinya, namun Naruto.

Sekali lagi Sasuke gagal. Inilah asal muasal kenapa Hinata menyukai Naruto. Meski Naruto sudah menjelaskan surat itu bukan miliknya, namun tetap meninggalkan bekas mendalam untuk Hinata yang memang ternyata juga diam-diam mengagumi Naruto.

Author bilang Mengagumi loh, bukan menyukai..

'Arghhhh..' Sekali lagi Sasuke berteriak frustasi.

Kali ini salahkan siapa? Nasib baik Sasuke masih belum berpihak. Ada baiknya kita meminta Sasuke untuk banyak berdoa ke kuil.

Jadi kiranya seperti ini dulu kisahnya Sasuke berusaha namun gagal. Kita kembali lagi ke Sasuke yang masih sibuk bercermin.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih belum menyerah mengenai perasaannya kepada Hinata. Ini adalah musim gugur. Musim yang baik untuk memulai kisah asmara, begitu menurut zodiak harian Sasuke. Jadi intinya Sasuke harus bergerak cepat dan tidak bertele-tele lagi.

Sasuke mengambil jaket biru yang tergeletak di kasur dan beranjak menuju halaman depan rumahnya, dimana motor kesayangan Sasuke terparkir dengan gagahnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, menuju rumah Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata baru saja selesai membaca novel roman picisan yang dibelinya tempo hari bersama Hanabi. Sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot leher, tangan dan badannya yang kaku karena terlalu serius membaca. HPnya berdering menampilkan sebuah nama yang tidak asing dan sedikit memberikan kesan menakutkan. Agak ragu, namun memang Hyuuga menjunjung kesopanan yang amat sangat tinggi, setinggi langit mungkin, mengenai banyak hal. Jadi Hinata memberanikan diri mengangkat telepon itu dengan sangat ragu.

"Mo-Moshi-Moshi.." Seperti biasa gadis manis yang gugup saat berbicara.

"Hm. Kenapa lama sekali?"

Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. Jelas Sasuke sedang sedikit kesal.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban.

"Kamu masih disana?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara lebih lembut.

"I-Iya, Sa-Sasuke-Kun.."

Ahhh.. Sasuke sangat menyukai suara Hinata yang memanggil namanya. Rasanya ingin setiap hari Sasuke mendengarnya. Andai tadi dia sempat mengaktifkan 'menyimpan nada' pada ponselnya, sudah Sasuke pastikan semua nada dering di ponselnya berganti dengan suara Hinata yang memanggil namanya.

"Keluar, aku menunggumu di bawah."

Sambungan pun terputus, meninggalkan Hinata yang berkedip-kedip tidak jelas karena perintah Sasuke.

'Sasuke-Kun datang?'

Sebaiknya Hinata cepat bersiap-siap sebelum menimbulkan kekacauan karena bisa saja Sasuke akan langsung menghambur masuk ke kediaman Hyuuga, membuat Hiashi dan Neji yang sedang menonton berita terlonjak kaget atas hadirnya pria tidak di undang dan memaksa putri kesayangannya atau adik kesayangannya di bawa kabur.

Benar saja dugaan Hinata.

Hiashi dan Neji kini tengah asik dan sibuk menonton sebuah berita.

'Otou-San, Neji-Nii.. A-Aku keluar sebentar." Cicit Hinata pelan segera berhambur keluar tanpa meminta persetujuan.

Jika menunggu pasti prosesnya akan lama menjadi tanya jawab dan ceramah yang tidak ada habisnya.

Hiashi dan Neji sama-sama menautkan alis begitu merasa mendengar suara Hinata dengan volume 1.

Hiashi dan Neji buru-buru mengintip dari balik jendela ruang tamu.

Hinata dengan seorang bocah Uchiha.

Sasuke kini menyodorkan helm dan meminta Hinata untuk segera naik ke motornya.

Lain mereka, lain juga dengan Hiashi dan Neji yang geram, karena tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Terlebih Hinata yang tau-tau naik motor bocah Uchiha, lalu lalu.. Senyuman dari bocah itu menandakan adanya ancaman bagi Hiashi dan Neji.

"Awas kau bocah Uchihaa.. Akan ku minta pertanggung jawabanmu nanti..." Geram Hiashi begitu motor Sasuke sudah melesat meninggalkan tanah Hyuuga.

Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali duduk menonton acara yang terlewatkan tadi. Sudah saatnya Hinata merasakan jatuh cinta, toh Hinata sudah besar.

Semangat masa muda yang indah.

Restu sudah Sasuke kantongi dari Hiashi dan Neji, jadi tinggallah Sasuke berusaha sendiri.

Semangat Sasukee !

**-The End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dengan segala hormat, sudilah membaca fict ini.. Hahahaha #tawa garing.**

**Fict lain belum kelar, muncul lagi yang baru..**

**Aku lagi suka Oneshoot sih..**

**Ini Fict dibuat ringan-ringan aja, pengen kesannya biar manis eh, malah hambar.. Tapi sudah dibuat, sayang kalau ditelantarkan..**

**Sudilah meriview juga.. XD**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna dan Happy Chinese New Year (bagi yang merayakan) ^^/**


End file.
